


Screw 'Em

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [13]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam finds beauty in the oddest things





	Screw 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/John/Dean/Cameron, called to John's bunk

 

  
It was the first time they had a place that gave them any privacy.He wasn’t used to it, none of them were.It made him antsy and nervous and Dean was no better.He didn’t like not knowing what was lurking behind all those doors, but they learned to keep their heads down and not ask.Just like no one asked what happened in their room behind closed doors.

 

“Winchester!”

 

They looked up to see one of John’s lieutenants’s coming towards them. “Connor needs to see you.” Sam started to turn back to the main part of the bunker where the command post was. “In his bunk sir.”

 

Sam stopped and looked questioningly at the man but he shrugged. “Took to his bunk saying he could keep working from there. His girl’s keeping an eye on him but I think..”

 

“What?”

 

“Stress? He’s started having those headaches again. You remember…”

 

Sam did. “Thanks. We’ll go see what he wants.”

 

Dean looked at him and Sam could see the worry.John had started getting headaches early on when he was still learning how to let the trouble with command go.Before he’d learned to let the deaths sweep away in the tide of those that he’d managed to save.

 

They made it to John’s bunk without anything else being said.They knew the way and it was late enough that only the sentries were up.Cameron opened the door and followed the brothers inside, finding John on the bunk, staring up at the ceiling.

 

The room was a good three times bigger than theirs but everyone knew that John Connor needed the space. He needed it because he was their leader and people needed to see him having things a little better than they did. They needed to see he was making decisions that gave them a better life, a better chance at one anyway.

 

He tilted his head as they walked in and smiled. “About time you got here. I was about to send Cameron after you and you know how subtle she can be.”

 

Sam shook his head. “Damn it John, I was worried about you.”

 

Dean didn’t bother.He shrugged his jacket off and was sitting on the edge of the bed before Sam could do more than shake his head.

 

John’s hand was on Dean’s neck pulling him close. His lips pressed against Dean’s and Sam sighed. Cameron came up behind him. “He has the same needs you do Sam, only less chance to do anything about it. Don’t deny him this tonight.”

 

Her hand pulled at his jacket and Sam sighed, letting her strip it off him.When her hands came up under his shirt, teasing and feather light he leaned back into her, sighing.He could do this.God, he wanted to do this.

 

He smiled when he looked over at John and his brother, already naked and staring over at him. “Next time, you give us a code word so I don’t worry.”

 

Dean laughed.“Yeah John, next time tell them you want Sam tied down to the bunk for your next meeting.That’ll keep him from worrying.”

 

John laughed and Dean took the opportunity to bite on the flesh of his neck, licking and sucking as he did.Sam felt Cameron undoing his pants and shook his head.Well, like Dean always said, if you can’t beat ‘em, screw ‘em.

 

 


End file.
